Elemental Surprise
by Inuhanyou21
Summary: When two different elemental type youkai combine, what type of power does their child get? A powerful one. So much so that love may never be found. Or will it? Enjoy! OC/Sess possible pair; Kag/Inu; Mir/San. rated for language to come.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__Hi everyone! This is a story that has come to me a moment that I felt under. _

**Disclaimer:**_Inuyasha and crew not mine!_

_**I have claim to only one character and no one is to use her without a disclaimer!**_

_**I'm sorry for that, but her name is my special pet name since my eyes are colored light jaden green and honesty, I shed tears often.**_

The day was cold and dark. Thunder clouds hung over the lands of Japan, creating an eerie gloom through the forest. Something of great importance was starting. As the lightning struck and thunder clasp, a shrill scream flew along with the increasing breeze. Hidden among the brush and foliage and trees that shielded the soft ground from the upcoming rain, a labored breathing could be heard. Nearby lay a small sandy river bank where a figure kneel over to gather fresh water in a leather pouch. The being turned around when yet another screech could be heard from behind the sheltering brush. It was coming soon.

The being was a man. A youkai male to be exact. He stood at a height of around six feet tall, long waist-length earthy brown hair, and handsome face with forest green eyes and nice strong body to match his looks. He wore a simple colored kimono to show the clan he was from. It was a dark green—almost black—the color of the earth demons. He was second heir to his clan and he was a fairly calm elemental youkai.

'eeyyaaaaahhh'

He quickened his steps, wanting nothing more than to sink into the earth to move faster. He came to a halt and dropped down to the woman who lay on the extra soft moss he forced to grow for her comfort. She was his mate, but it was not accepted among his clan. She was different. As where he is an element of the earth, she was of water. His mate was a beautiful, knee-length flowing white opal colored hair, glistening aqua blue eyes, and creamy white skinned water sprite demoness.

Neither of their clans accepted the couple's mating. They were two very breeds of elemental youkai. The two could care less what the others thought. They were in love and would be together no matter what.

The thing was though, both the water clan and earth clan didn't know what a crossing of elements could do. Stories had been passed down of two different elemental youkai who cross bred and an evil male was born. The child was a dark entity with the power to control all elements. At first the child was viewed to become a prophet, a being to bring peace to all the elementals. Only, when he grew, he created havoc and wanted nothing more than to destroy all that breathed life. His name was originally Dozoko-Shin, but when the darkness began to flow off into his aura, all clans began to call him Amatsu Mikaboshi, after the god of evil. It was said that a more powerful youkai, an Inuyoukai, had destroyed the evil male after 15 years of destruction. Afterward, no elemental youkai dared to mate again for fear of a repeat of the madness that happened 800 years ago. That is, until the mating between the earth demon and water sprite produced the very life that was to be born.

"Come now lirsha(love in demon language), bare down. The babe is nearly here!" he told his mate.

"It...hurrtzzz!! Stop the pain, Hiro....please!" she spoke through clenched teeth as another contraction hit hard.

"I wish I could, my Manami! I will try make you more comfortable." Hiro assured as he put his hand to the ground and grew the moss more plump and fluffy beneath his mate.

Another scream ripped out of her mouth as the pressure of the fetus's head forcing it's way through the birth canal. She bared down when Hiro commanded and took a small breather before repeating.

"Here it comes!" he told her. "One more strong push and the pressure will end."

'nnaaaaahhhhh' "Oh, Kami! Get...IT....OUTTTT!!" she cried.

'mwaah...mwwaaah....mwaaaahh'

"It is a girl!" Hiro pronounced proudly.

Manami cradled the tiny infant female to her chest for warmth and gazed upon her when her little eye lids drifted open. Two bright jade green colored eyes peeked at her mother. The child had a light of purity within her glittering eyes. They knew at that moment their child was destined for good. What power she would hold was unknown until later. Both believed that their baby girl was going to be a savior of all beings. On her forehead was the mark of a protector, the sky blue star of the heavens. It was no bigger that a finger nail, but obvious none the less.

"What shall we call our daughter?" Manami asked.

Hiro pondered a moment and with another look at the infant girl's eyes, he knew what her name should be.

"She will be called Jade Naku (_tears)_." he concluded.

"Why Tears?" Manami questioned.

Hiro looked his mate in the eyes before saying, "Because she may never find her equal. We will be there to always watch over her, but you know as well as I that the power she may possess may be feared to a point no youkai male will accept her. She will shed tears as the loneliness sets in. Only the Kami's have the choice of fating her with an equal. This, my lirsha, I am sad for. We must make the best for her though. I vow that no harm shall come to you or our divine child."

Hiro kissed Manami and Jade before settling along side of them. The couple lovingly watched their baby drift asleep. The birth wore her and her mother out. Soon the need for rest fell over the couple as well. The rain fell softly around their shelter as the small family relaxed comfortably in blissful sleep.

_-in earth tribe-_

A rumble ran through the ground until it stopped at the entrance of a small village sized cavern where the earth elemental clan resided. A boy, about age 12, rose from the ground and ran toward the earth elder's stone hut. He wisped the mat aside to reach the old demoness.

"Minori-sama, the babe is birthed. It be a girl child." the boy spoke hurriedly.

"Hai, boy. This much I know. There be no evil in her. I see a mark of heaven bestowed on that one. She may live. Speak this much to Taro, no harm shall come to the child of jaden eyes and symbol of the heaven's star that mar her skin. Tis his niece and now second heir. Go quickly, be off! This must not wait." The elder woman commanded. She was blind, but had a gift of foresight. She knew before Jade was born that the babe was pure. Unlike the evil creature, Amatsu Mikaboshi, Jade was born for a purpose. She is destined for more than protection, but Minori can not speak the future of those outside her clan. Her mate, who has passed long ago, was a seer as well. His death came early when he made the mistake of telling a non-earth elemental he was going die a gruesome death at the hands of a trusted friend. Her husband died ten days afterward. The creature he spoke the future to was killed three years later by a brotherly like friend. The creature had gone mad because he knew his death was coming around soon. His friend put him out of his misery when cat like creature began killing each of his closest friends in the hope that he would live.

Oracles are to not tell the future to beings not of their kind. The reason clear, for if they do, it will be their death and the other being will go mad or they could change the future for the worse. So, even though she knew what will become of the child, Minori could never speak a word.

**A/N:** _This is it for the moment, but I promise the next chapter will involved a somewhat older jade. Possibly around the ages of 15 to 18, haven't decided yet. Also, I only mentioned the earth can because the water sprites are a fairly calm species of youkai in my story. Even though they don't accept the mating between 2 different elementals, they won't try to kill the child. Their clan does not participate in killing young ones. As Jade grows to a woman though, I might change my mind so I could get some enemy action toward her. Later!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ Italic words are thoughts instead of using ' ' . I see that no one reviewed my first chapter, but I'm not worried about that one cause it was just to start the tale. This next chapter will have the Inu gang show up and the story will officially begin._

_**I don't own Inuyasha and it's characters. I own only my own.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'fffttt'

"They found us!" came Manami's voice.

"Hide behind me." Hiro commanded his mate and three year old daughter.

"We have to run, Hiro! There are too many water sprites. My people will not come after her if we move further inland." Manami spoke hastily.

Hiro shook his head before saying, "No! You will die without water. I cannot loose you and Jade needs her mother."

"It is the only way. We have enough water to last until we find another source across the land. Let us leave this place and get our daughter to safety." she told him.

For a moment Hiro thought her words over. He looked to her and nodded once. He stomped his foot to the ground sending a furious quake toward the hoard of water demons. He picked up his child and mate and ran quickly through the forest and away from the waters that his mate needed to survive. He knew deep down that this was wrong, but she was right. They were out- numbered by the hundreds. He also knew that if they were to capture them, Jade would be killed before their eyes.

After Jade had been born, power of great lengths had poured out in her aura. A boy from the earth tribe had com to give warning from the elder, Minori. The warning simple, 'Leave these lands and seek the Great Inutaisho. He shall provide a safe haven for you and yours. The water people want death of the profit child.'

The boy had also said that the earth people with offer their protection, but from a distance. The earth tribe's numbers were smaller than that of the water sprites. Hiro moved his family slowly at first so Manami could heal from child birth. He started his search of the Great Inu Lord--asking minor demons of his whereabouts-- yet it became a long trip due to the fact that they were coming from the high north and the demon lord's lands were in the far west. When they had finally made it to the western lands after keeping close to the main water ways and fighting off the few lower level water demons that got in the way, they found only bad news. Inutaisho had given his life for his human mate and hanyou child. So for the last two years, Hiro had protected his mate and daughter. The water lord of the north had become more rigerous and sending more and more men to track down and attempt to kill the threat that Jade presented. The water sprites were neutral at first with the relationship between a water sprite and earth demon, but they refused to unite with any elemental and would destroy anything that could take away their solitary. They believed themselves better than all other elementals and declined to unite with what the called lesser beings.

So that is why the three were on the run.

---one week after the run inland-----

"Need....water..." lightly gasped Manami.

"Please lirsha, stay awake." Hiro told her softly. He was trying hard not to let tears fall. He knew she would die if they left her life source and coolness of water. It made things worse that the weather had become warmer the more inland they went. The water they had carried became less and less each day that past. They found a cave, but it had been bone dry. There was no moisture, only shade. Here is were they had to to stop. Manami was dieing. She could not scent water anywhere near and no storm clouds were in sight. He was going to loose her. Jade only watched her mother quietly and tried to comfort her. She was too young to understand that soon her mother was going to evaporate out of existance.

"Hiro...watch over...Jade. I must...give her my...final breath..." Manami breathed out.

"No, you must live. We need you my love." he said to her while slowly stroking her now dull white hair. The rainbow sheen of opal long ago drained from her tresses.

Her blank gray eyes--once aqua pools--stared at her daughter, a single tear slipping out.

"I have to give her...my final breath." she barely manged to say. "All she will....ever need to know........in...my last breath.......of soul." she could no longer look to her mate, but spoke for the last time, "I lo...love you.......Hiro....always........remember me....Jade....my soul, my bre...breath to...............you............................."

The remainder of Manami's soul breathed out in a small shimmering aura plume. Jade absentmindedly breathed in the small cloud as her mother disipated into a glitering white dust. A wind picked up around Jade and grew stronger to allow the ash to float away and become the earth once more.

A whisper flowed with the remains past Hiro. _'I will be born again. You will know when, my love.'_

The tears finally escaped, but he understood her voice. This was the way of the elemental. Hiro glanced at Jade and gasped softly. Running down the child's cheek was a single jade colored tear. She was still a babe, but the knowlege lit her eyes as if she knew this tragedy was aproaching. Why though did the elder not see the fate his mate would befall? Perhaps she was dieing as well and her ability of sight was not as strong as it once was.

"Come, Jade. We must leave this sad place." and with that they left to never look back.

---80 years later----

"Waah, Kagome, Inuyasha hit me again!" Shippo cried out.

Kagome's eye twitchedand then, "SIT BOY!"

"Tsk, tsk. You should know better by now Inuyasha." Miroku chastised.

"Jeeze, Inuyasha! When will you grow up? I mean come on you have got to be what, 65 or 70 years old by now?" Kagome questioned in frustration. She loves him, but he acts so childish. The group has been traveling in search of jewel shards and Naraku for almost three years now. Next month would mark that fateful day she was dragged into the well and brought into this era where she fought demons, found great friends, and someone to love.

"Keh!" Inuyasha looked away to sulk after the ward wore off. And then said, "I'm 79 wench."

"Yah, yah. Learn to act your age and stop picking Shippo." She advised before laying down to sleep.

They were resting for the night. The group has been in search of a village that was said to have an abundant amount of attacks. They figured that a shard may be involved. Within the next day they would arrive there.

------

'aaahhhh'

Screams of terror and the scent of blood filled the air.

The Inutaichi group reached the edge of the village they were in search of just in time of another attack, but what they saw made their jaws drop. In the middle of the village stood a beauty of great standards. She had hair in the sheen of a glistening white pearl that flowed down to her hips, a figure any woman would die for, she was at least 5' 5", but what stood out most was the bright glowing shade of light jade green. She lifted her long loose yukata sleeved arm and a sudden strong wind burst and cut through the oni demon in one flawless blast. It litterally discinigrated before hitting the ground. The female just stood there without a single drop of blood or tear on her light pink sakura blossom covered black dress. She appeared unmarked. The surviving villagers crouded around her to thank her. A smile finally appeared on her beautiful face.

The group headed toward her when they discovered her to not be a threat. The pearl heaired woman looked up at the approaching group with a knowing look. Kagome felt for her aura and saw very little of what was emanated not too long ago now. Even Inuyasha and Miroku seemed to not understand either.

"Hello. I have been waiting for the time we were to meet. I am Jade Naku." she announced.

"What do you meen by that, demon?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Elemental. I have much to say, but now is not the moment for there are too many ears."came her solid answer.

Miroku came forth at that to say, "May I suggest we make use of the village inn to converse?"

All nodded in agreement, albeit a little persuasion from Kagome in the form of that one simple yet favorite command that almost always works. The Inn keeper had given the group a large room and food service free for gratitude to Jade for saving the village. The group, along with Jade, sat around the fire pit in the middle of the room.

Jade started, "I am aware that my aura confuses you all. I am an elemental."

"You are unlike any elemental I know. Their aura, no matter how strong, is always vissable. You are more than that is shown." Sango claimed.

"Hai, that is true. I am the profit elemental. I do not belong to any, but to all of them. I control all elements. So, I can also control how much of my energy is to be felt."

"There has never been an elemental such as you. How is that possible?" Inuyasha said.

"My father is an earth youkai and my mother was a water sprite." Jade provided.

"Was?" Kagome asked.

"She died when I was 3, about 77 years ago now. Her soul has been reborn to an earth elemental in my father's tribe around 20 years ago. She remembers only her love of my father, but she can't remember me. It is okay though. I knew a long time ago it would all come to be."

"That brings us to why you knew we were to come." Miroku added.

"Yes. I have a minor ability of foresight. I saw in a vision that we would meet. You all have a part in my future as I do yours." she paused at their looks and continued, "I know of your names and what you have done so far. Kagome, your from the future. You were brought to this time for two reasons: one, to help fight a great evil and destroy the Shikon no Tama. Two, for the one that holds your heart. I will explain further when a private time arises. Inuyasha, you are the son of Inu no Taisho. When I was a year old my parents sought your father for a safe place. We made it too late to him. I am sorry. It happened for a reason. You were meant to help Kagome. You are her destined protector. I understand your loneliness on a personal level, but do not push those that care for you away. Sango, I have good and bad news for you. The bad is that your brother will not come out alive in the end. He is a part of the salvation against the evil Naraku. The good news is that you will rebuild the slayers' village and repopulate it as well. Miroku, you will live. You will have your dream of a family and more. And Shippo, you will not loose your adopted mother for the well will remain open as long as love stays strong for you all."

All were shocked and...happy. This meant that Naraku would be defeated and Kagome will still be able to go back and forth from her time to theirs. They would never loose her. Sango was sad for her brother, but knew it must be for a reason and the best for him. She knew of his torment and maybe his death would be a relief for him.

The three girls left to go bathe in the Inn's hot spring. This was the moment Jade had spoke of to Kagome. Sango already knew of Kagome's love for Inuyasha, so it was safe for her to come along. Also, Jade hade some advice for her as well.

While they sat in the shoulder high heated water, they spoke.

"Kagome, the thing I could not speak of before, I will say now. You and Inuyasha will be together, but....your relationship has to begin as soon as possible. Your combined love is what will destroy Naraku and the jewel. You understand I could not tell you in front of him. I could change your fate for the worse if I had." Jade explained.

"Yes, but how can I do anything? I have been trying to show him how much I care for him for three years now." Kagome returned.

"That is were I come in. I will have him realize what he has. I will not directly tell him that you love him, but I will open his eyes to who he truly loves. That clay doll of your soul's past self is going to fade. She knows this as well."

"Oh. Ok then." Kagome blushed with hope.

"Sango, your advice is simple. Do not hit the monk unless he fondles another female. Let him adore your sensual beauty. It may stop his wandering hand from touching others. He will be your husband soon, so adore him and turn the tables. Become agressive by fondling back and I assure you he will fall under your command. He loves you and you love him. I know of your marriage plans that will occur after Naraku is dead and gone. He is the key to the slayers' village survival. Embrace your fate." Jade inclined.

"I...I will." came Sango's answer.

Kagome thought of something and asked, "What about you? Your 80 years old, right? Do you have a mate?"

Jade knew this was coming and spoke. "Hai, I am 80. I have no mate. I was doomed the day I was born to never have a love. My power is too great and no other elemental demon can compare. My mother's tribe still wishes to destroy me, but I grew too strong for them. Other males refuse to mate a demoness that has more power than they have. Human males would not know the difference, but a child born of the pairing could have catastrophic problems with their health and control of the single power inherited. I can only mate a male of equal power or more. I have yet to find one. I have managed over the years to avoid the thought of loneliness since I have a duty to protect, the feeling is an underlying one."

"So sad. To never have love....there must be another. Perhaps a demon lord. Although, the northern one won't do since he is leader of all water sprites and demons alike. That leaves three others." Sango offered.

"No, only one. The east prince, Kai is mated and southern lord, Jima is courting Kai's sister. A way to have peace amongst the two lands." Jade argued.

"The western lord, he has a cold heart. But...he seems to have thawed a little since he revived the child Rin and learned to care for the enslaved wind sorceress Kagura. She was killed by her creator's miasma though. So....maybe, just maybe what he needs is a mate to protect. That might make his stubborness fade a bit." Kagome put in.

"He is aggressive and cruel. I know he has power, but how much is unknown. He seems to carry the same ability as I. He hides his aura. I cannot envision him. I know not of his appearance. That may be that there is or is not a future of me with him. I can see other's future, not my own. So perhaps, you may be going somewhere with the idea of him as my equal, but maybe not. Only fate can decide that." _Please fate...If he is my equal....let me have a chance.. _The last part Jade thought with all her heart.

She lied about the loneliness. At times it drowned her, made her feel as if life would be far too long. Immortality can do that to a being and she didn't want to live it alone. Never alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_**PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't had a chance to write until now. I had finals in college and was focusing on that. So hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will write once a week or sooner if ideas come to me. Later! To those who review, I thank you!**_


End file.
